Dream Prom
by DanseChick
Summary: No date to the prom. The only two I would like to go with is either taken by a blonde (Chris) or hates prom (Dillon). Then, my friend's cousins visit our town. Josh Hutcherson's brother Connor ask me to it, but end up going with Josh because of some bug that went around.
1. Chapter 1

Prom is this Saturday, I only have four days to get a date. I only want to go with two guys, Chris, who's my senior crush, but he's going with his girlfriend and Dillon, my friend, but he's not going, he hates prom. I'll be forever alone, I think.

Autumn begged me to go over to her house. I finally gave in to her. "Fine, after school," I told her at the buses. "Dad, I'm going to Autumn's, I'll be back soon," I yell up to my father. I walk down my driveway. I walk down the street onto it's neighboring street. A couple houses down is Autumn's. I go to the front door and walk in.

"Autumn, I'm here," I say so she can hear. "In the living room," she calls out. I walk to her living room, which is pretty small. I spot my friends Dyanka, Jenna, and Samantha. We call Samantha, Sammie for short. "Band meeting?" I ask. They shake their heads.

I see him, with his little brother. I try not to freak. Josh and Connor Hutcherson are in Autumn's house. I'm speechless, it's very surprising. "My cousins are visiting, I promised that you guys get to meet them," Autumn explains. Connor walks up to me.

"Hey, I'm Connor, the less famous Hutcherson brother. I think you're very pretty," Connor says to me. I blush a deep red. "Um, thank you. I'm Jessica, I know who you are. You're handsome, yourself. So..." I say nervously. We shake hands, I feel electricity course through my veins. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me. I don't meet that many girls who influence me, not like that, but-," he says. He sounds really nervous and about to rant.

"Yes," I say interrupting him. Everyone looks at me. "What?" Connor asks, he's lost. I giggle. "Yes, I will go on a date with you. I have no date to prom Saturday," I say. He gets down on one knee. "Will you go to prom with me?" he asks holding my hands. "Yes," I answer him.


	2. Chapter 2

I go looking for the perfect dress. I need one for my date with Connor Hutcherson. I find a nice black and pink dress. I say it's a nice dress. My best friend Alexis thought the dress was awesome. So I bought it.

I prepare for the date. I was looking forward for it for the whole week. I kept my cool at my study session. All that school week everyone was talking about the prom. I only told my group about who I'm with to prom. Alexis is going with a guy from the barn. We got matching dresses and I'm going to her house to get ready.

The day before prom, I'm at my locker getting my books. Someone hits me. I turn around and see Dillon behind me. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Jess," he apologizes. I smile and blush a little. "It's alright, it's my fault," I say still blushing. We start walking to class. "So, are you going to prom tomorrow?" he asks sounding nervous. "Yes I am, you don't like proms, so my friend's cousin Connor asked me out. We met the other day, he's so nice," I answer him. He looks down. "Oh, he must be a good guy for you. I hope you love going with this guy. It's cool for him and you," he says hurt. He goes into a classroom.

"Excited for your date?" she asks me the night of prom. We are at Autumn's house. We are getting our makeup done. The band is helping out. "Yes, I can't believe I'm going with Connor Hutcherson, thank you Autumn," I say nervously. I imagine slow dancing with Connor. Everyone will be jealous. Dillon was jealous when I told him. He might like me!

There's a knock on the door. We are ready to go. I'm so excited to go. "Good luck, girl," Dyanka wishes me. My band gives me a big hug. Autumn is by my side. It's her cousin, so she wants to see this. We open the door. In comes Josh and Alexis' date. I'm surprised, Connor is my date, but his brother shows up.

"Where's Connor? I thought he was my date, he's the only one who asked me out?" I ask Josh. He smiles his world famous smile. I know that smile from all his movies. "Connor got the flu, very quick. He didn't want you to go by yourself, so I'm your date, I'm taking you to your first prom," he tells me.


	3. Chapter 3

I exit the limo after Josh. He takes my hand right away. Alexis and her prom date named Chance exit the limo next. I take a deep breath. This is not happening, I think. Josh is the sweetest guy, I hope Connor is, too.

We enter the gym, the dance is in the gym, which would suck if I didn't have the best date. All heads turn when we enter the room. Everything goes silent. "Is that Josh Hutcherson?" someone asks. My aspie buddy Laura walks up to me with her date George. "I thought you liked Dillon? And was going with some Connor guy?" Laura asks confused. "This is Josh, Connor's brother. I told you Dillon hates dances," I explain to her.

The prom goes on with a special night. I slow dance a lot with Josh. A lot of compliments go to us, I have a date with Josh Hutcherson. A friend of mine, Brittany from math walks up to us. "Jess, can I have one dance with your date? Peter said he needed to see you by the locker room," Brittany tells me. Josh gives me a concerned look. "Sure Britt, you can dance with Josh, I'm cool with it. I need to see what Peter wants," I say being cool.

I go to the locker room door. I go inside, with no teachers seeing me. I look around the room. I don't see Peter, but I see Dillon. I turn away, I don't want to see him. He comes closer to me, making me stop. "Please listen to me, Jess. I got Britany to get you here. I wanted to ask you to prom, but you said you had a date. I can't stand this, I like you too much," he says. "I have had this crush on you since we met," I admit. The lights are dimmed, he may be able to see me blush. He puts an arm around my waist. "So, I want to do one thing right this minute," he says so hot like. He pulls me closer to him. Our lips meets, it's just how I've dreamed it to be. We pull away. "Wow, hot lips, I think we need to go back, before we get in big trouble," I say. He kisses me one last time.

We go back into the room. I go back to Josh. They announce who is prom king and queen Chris and Taylor win it. I feel no jealousy for them. I just kissed Dillon. Josh takes my hand. "So, how was the closet?" he asks. "Well, Dil and I kissed. It's nothing big," I tell him. The second to last song starts playing. Josh pulls me in close. We start dancing like no other couple. Then the last song starts playing.

Dillon walks up to us. "May I dance with your date?" Dillon asks Josh. I nod my head. "Sure, I'm doing this for my brother Connor," Josh lets go of me. Dillon puts his arms around my waist, my hands find their way to his shoulders. We slow dance. I feels so perfect. The song ends.

"I'll see you on Monday, sweetheart," Dillon says before kissing me goodbye. Josh took my hand again. Dillon leaves, but he gives me another kiss first, I kiss back. "I'm guessing you had a great night," Josh assumes. I nod, smiling. We head out to the limo. Prom is a night never to forget.

I still can't stop smiling from my kiss with Dillon. I never knew he liked me, now I do. We might be going out now. I really hope so. He's like no guy I've ever kissed. I like him so much, too much.


	4. Chapter 4

I exit the limo after Josh. He takes my hand right away. Alexis and her prom date named Chance exit the limo next. I take a deep breath. This is not happening, I think. Josh is the sweetest guy, I hope Connor is, too.

We enter the gym, the dance is in the gym, which would suck if I didn't have the best date. All heads turn when we enter the room. Everything goes silent. "Is that Josh Hutcherson?" someone asks. My aspie buddy Laura walks up to me with her date George. "I thought you liked Dillon? And was going with some Connor guy?" Laura asks confused. "This is Josh, Connor's brother. I told you Dillon hates dances," I explain to her.

The prom goes on with a special night. I slow dance a lot with Josh. A lot of compliments go to us, I have a date with Josh Hutcherson. A friend of mine, Brittany from math walks up to us. "Jess, can I have one dance with your date? Peter said he needed to see you by the locker room," Brittany tells me. Josh gives me a concerned look. "Sure Britt, you can dance with Josh, I'm cool with it. I need to see what Peter wants," I say being cool.

I go to the locker room door. I go inside, with no teachers seeing me. I look around the room. I don't see Peter, but I see Dillon. I turn away, I don't want to see him. He comes closer to me, making me stop. "Please listen to me, Jess. I got Britany to get you here. I wanted to ask you to prom, but you said you had a date. I can't stand this, I like you too much," he says. "I have had this crush on you since we met," I admit. The lights are dimmed, he may be able to see me blush. He puts an arm around my waist. "So, I want to do one thing right this minute," he says so hot like. He pulls me closer to him. Our lips meets, it's just how I've dreamed it to be. We pull away. "Wow, hot lips, I think we need to go back, before we get in big trouble," I say. He kisses me one last time.

We go back into the room. I go back to Josh. They announce who is prom king and queen Chris and Taylor win it. I feel no jealousy for them. I just kissed Dillon. Josh takes my hand. "So, how was the closet?" he asks. "Well, Dil and I kissed. It's nothing big," I tell him. The second to last song starts playing. Josh pulls me in close. We start dancing like no other couple. Then the last song starts playing.

Dillon walks up to us. "May I dance with your date?" Dillon asks Josh. I nod my head. "Sure, I'm doing this for my brother Connor," Josh lets go of me. Dillon puts his arms around my waist, my hands find their way to his shoulders. We slow dance. I feels so perfect. The song ends.

"I'll see you on Monday, sweetheart," Dillon says before kissing me goodbye. Josh took my hand again. Dillon leaves, but he gives me another kiss first, I kiss back. "I'm guessing you had a great night," Josh assumes. I nod, smiling. We head out to the limo. Prom is a night never to forget.

I still can't stop smiling from my kiss with Dillon. I never knew he liked me, now I do. We might be going out now. I really hope so. He's like no guy I've ever kissed. I like him so much, too much.


End file.
